


苦艾酒

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 冰山禁欲调酒师X骚贱浪荡撩机王
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 12





	苦艾酒

**Author's Note:**

> 冰山禁欲调酒师X骚贱浪荡撩机王

酒吧是个好地方，晦暗的灯光和迷醉的酒香勾出人心底埋得最深的放纵欲望，仿佛一迈进这个门，束缚在身上的压力烦闷就被瞬间开锁，管你是落寞濒死的流浪汉、还是衣着光鲜的社会精英，都被酒精控制着，沉浸在狂野的、放肆的夜晚。

这家酒吧还没开多久，欧洲酒庄似的装修风格，进门先闻见木头的香气，让人下意识地扼住肆虐的欲望。半人高的吧台就在进门左手边，沿着摆了几张红色软垫的高脚椅，不看后面满柜子的酒，看起来正经的像古典酒店的前台。再往里走才能看出它的本质来，清新木香散去，啤酒和高度烈酒杂出一股微妙的酸味，在混上空调吹出的气息一同窜入鼻腔。吧台里穿着白衬衫黑马甲制服的调酒师正一丝不苟的擦着杯子，带着花边看起来有些可笑的棉布在青年手中莫名其妙变得高贵起来，蹭过玻璃酒杯的边缘发出轻微滋滋的响声。

他偶尔抬起眼睛，那双冷淡看不出情绪的眸子没什么规律地瞥向酒吧角落里狂欢的人群，那里坐着今天真正的客人，每家酒吧都热烈欢迎的客人。

装着果味利口酒混的子弹杯被食指一推，一个个砸进罗斯福10里，色彩斑斓的果酒在浓烈精酿里炸开一朵朵蘑菇云，第一杯轰炸机被恭恭敬敬的端到王嘉尔面前，等用勺子滴了滴百利甜画出一只幽灵水母，众人看他一口饮下，才闹腾腾地起哄造起了剩下的一排。

王嘉尔把酒水含了会才咽下，烈酒烧过喉咙一路奔向胃里，果酒甜腻又堵在喉间齁的反胃，他又想起刚刚纠缠的女人，骚了骚头发扫兴的把酒杯甩在了桌面上。

放过冰的被子外壁挂着水，一抹就是一个水光潋滟的手指印，带下来的水珠也黏在指尖，混着酒液变得黏黏糊糊让人心烦。酒吧适合放纵，适合偷情也适合猎艳，唯独不适合重逢，特别是阴魂不散的重逢。

王嘉尔原本不打算来这家新开的酒吧，他嫌太文艺，容不下他肆意妄为。开业那天倒是也来看过一眼热闹，驻场不错，酒也不错，但一进门就像被捆住一样不自在，特别是吧台后头站着的那个冷面调酒师，长得天山雪莲似的，性格也跟北极冰川似的非得全球变暖才冻得化。王嘉尔第一次撩人碰了壁，依靠在吧台上也不坐那小红椅，就半伏着露出一截漂亮的小腰。他知道自己不经意的诱惑百试百灵最是燎人，试了这么多次还没哪个男男女女能逃过他的手心。可是他还没开口说一句话，探出的红艳舌尖只在下唇巡了一半，就被男人投过来的冰凉视线冻地缩了回去，也就灰溜溜的跑了。从此王嘉尔再也没进过这家酒吧，要不是憋得久了今天出来打算玩一趟，在隔壁挤了满屋牛鬼蛇神的场子里遇到了死扒拉不放的前炮友，他也不会跑这来躲风头。

桌上的酒喝得差不多了，地上摆了一打空瓶野格，被酒液打湿的骰子艰难的翻滚着，被突然放下的玻璃杯擦着弹跳起来留着水迹掉进黑暗的角落里。

卡座里的男女看着王嘉尔的眼色不敢过分欢呼，都想着等会王嘉尔走了再续一轮，前提得把他先灌了。于是他们又叫了一排轰炸机，利口酒下坠溅出的酒水滴在王嘉尔的手指上，他伸出舌头舔了一口，化烦躁为酒欲，端起一杯高高举起，低沉的烟嗓拉高到了一种境界。

“今天喝不死我我就不出这个门！”

“王哥牛逼！！！”

酒过三巡，逐渐来到了酒吧客流量最大的午夜场，在座的狐朋狗友光转酒瓶就中招过好多次，要么强吻隔壁桌的异性，要么被差去拥抱下一个走进店门的人，胆子最小的女孩子被俩大老爷们甩上舞台抢dancer的活，没扭几下看台下的人笑的东倒西歪隔夜酒都要吐出来了，才满脸羞恼瞪圆了眼睛步伐虚浮的摸下台把自己塞进沙发角落里嚷着再也不上台了。

王嘉尔运气很好，还是免不了被转到一次，他也需要找点刺激来缓缓前半夜的不愉快，咬着玻璃杯口的装饰薄荷叶挑高了眉毛看着周围一圈新世纪垃圾会给他出什么挑战。

本来十分凌厉的眼神大概被酒精蒙上雾蒙蒙的水汽，杀伤力大打折扣，垃圾们交头接耳窃窃私语了一阵，十分统一的拉出最弱鸡的，也就是刚刚被扔上舞台的女孩说话。

“王哥就……随便——找个人过夜就行…吗…”

十三个字至少抖了六抖，也不知道是酒呛进了肺里还是他王嘉尔面目狰狞如同恶鬼吓着人家了。他眯了眯右眼，水汪汪的杏眼被拉的细长，像狡黠的狐狸一样发出一声嗤笑。

“你们确定？”

王嘉尔抿了一口威士忌，方块冰敲击着杯壁叮当响，在刺激神经的蹦迪音乐里细如雨声。浸过酒的下唇在灯光下闪着光，像涂了蜂蜜的金苹果，坐在对面的男人下意识吞了吞口水。

“这对我来说不会太容易了吗？”

王嘉尔把酒杯推回桌上，抬起隔壁撩了一把头发，把卷曲的细发揉的更凌乱，放下搁在桌上的腿站了起来。

他环顾四周，站在最角落的位置把酒吧里的所有人当做猎物挑选着。酒精给了他膨胀的自信心和莫名其妙的勇气，最终他的目光停在了吧台后头严防死守的冰山调酒师，弯起嘴角露出了势在必得的笑容。

“要玩就玩大的。”

他指着甩瓶的冰山对有害垃圾们说：“我今天——要拿下他。”

王嘉尔拉开夹克的拉链，露出被黑色背心包裹的腰腹，绕过人群路过舞台走到了吧台前。他顺了顺白色的刘海微微转身朝角落里的朋友们比了个钱的手势，得意的挑起一边的嘴角。

吧台很清净，只有边缘深处坐了一对情侣，女孩像是第一次来酒吧，被男友哄着点了杯皮思科酸，加了蛋清、用苦精画出爱心的就看起来像酸奶一样。橘色的爱心点在奶白的酒液上，尝一口酸酸甜甜的，但度数却不低，女孩酒量不高，喝了一杯就有点晕晕乎乎，被男友半扶半抱地搀出了酒吧。

王嘉尔向四周望望，确认不会有人打扰，一头扎进了被蓝色灯光笼罩的吧台。他冲的有点急，吧台边缘撞在了肚子有些隐隐发痛，这种短暂的钝痛让他出了点汗，要落不落的坠在额角，显得他脆弱的惹人怜惜。

“诶，一杯苦艾酒。”

那冷漠英俊的调酒师停下削冰的手，惊诧的抬头看了眼他，大概很久没人点过，男人背过身在酒柜中找了好久才抽出那瓶不常用的绿色洋酒。

30的苦艾酒淋过方糖溜进酒杯里，在蓝色灯光下像一只翠蓝的孔雀坐在杯子里，包裹着苦艾酒的方糖被高度酒精融掉了一点，棱角变得圆润，被点火器啪的一声点燃。火焰给朦胧的视线又叠了一层海色，一瞬间的亮点给王嘉尔的眼睛醒了醒酒。他看着男人低垂着脑袋，鹿眼被浓密的睫毛遮挡住，用细长白皙的手指握着银勺搅着方糖，掉落的颗粒蹭着杯壁发出沙沙的声音，磨的他心痒，下面也蠢蠢欲动。

冰山美人解开衬衫袖口的扣子，把衣服向上挽了挽，突然俯身将身体探到王嘉尔面前，漂亮的脑袋蹭着他的脸过去，转瞬又回到了原位，王嘉尔在那突如其来的惊喜和一瞬萦绕鼻尖的柑橘香气中愣了愣，呆呆看向男人的动作，才知道他刚才不经意的撩拨只是取个杯子熄火。

用冰水加满剩下的90，变成淡淡薄荷绿的酒水就被推到了王嘉尔的面前。

王嘉尔不急着喝，端起酒杯贴在了有点红润的脸颊上。调酒师递完了酒，又从冰柜里挑出一块方冰，王嘉尔的视线炙热，虽然没有攻击型但也不是可以轻易无视的程度，但制服笔挺的帅哥依然不给多余的眼神，裹着毛巾转起刀来。

王嘉尔伏在吧台上，撑开双臂的动作拉落了夹克，圆润的肩头趁机露了脸，“水性杨花”地吸引了不少周围人赤裸的视线。他小小抿了一口酒，茴香的气味很淡却也足够冲过鼻子直逼脑门，真真实实给他逼出一头汗来，打湿了刘海，一小缕一小缕的纠缠着，格外诱惑性感。

传闻中的致幻酒，果然不适合他。

王嘉尔拂过额头把沾湿的刘海捋上去露出光洁的额头，又将沾在手上的汗水随手抹在了锁骨上，灯光下那条形状优美的锁骨悄悄闪着光，让人忍不住想舔掉上面的汗渍。

“你……要不要和我喝一杯？”

他挪了挪屁股坐到了正对美人的位置，伸伸脖子看清了美人胸前的名牌。

“Mark？”

“就喝一口也行啊，我请客？”

名字简洁的调酒师终于舍得将目光从冰块上挪开，盯着闭不上嘴的客人。他本来是不想理睬的，但眼神的纠缠实在很有负担，还是小幅度的摇了摇头，声音细微却口齿清楚的拒绝了。

“工作期间不能喝酒。”

“那我等你下班呗。”

这位嚣张肆意的客人并不打算这样放过他，放下不容置喙的一句话就撑着脑袋坐在吧台正中，眼神片刻不离调酒师，企图用视线一层层剥掉他正经的制服，先用眼睛尝一遍美妙的肉体。他就那样算好角度勾着唇角，隐隐露出一个小梨涡，在妖艳的脸上融进一丝清纯。王嘉尔很会撩人，约过的前炮友们都说，只要他站在那招一招手，就会有无数男男女女蜂拥而至挤在他的身旁，即使不上床，闲谈两句都是让人脸红心跳的。

他深知这一点，也惯会用这套路猎艳，深色夹克，破洞牛仔裤，随便套一双到脚踝的马丁靴，只要他王嘉尔斜斜靠在那，今晚的餐点就会主动送上门来。但他偏盯上了不好搞的冰山美人，仿佛隔了一层屏障，将他有意无意散发的荷尔蒙一丝不漏的阻挡在外。

这可真是他撩机人生的一大挫败。

他索性不看那看得到吃不到的冰糕，将目光转移到还没喝几口的苦艾酒上，无聊到用食指沿着杯口一圈一圈的绕着。滑到食指蹭在玻璃上发出咯吱的噪音，才把指头放进嘴里吮吸上头的酒。艳红柔软的舌尖在嘴唇上扫了一圈，辣的瘫在外头晾了晾。殊不知那软硬不吃的冰山雪莲盯着他那片唇舌愣了神，差点一个错手削到手指。

捱到换班的点了，Mark松了松领结放下手里的活，王嘉尔立刻兴奋的跳起来，将剩了个杯底的酒杯推给他示意他喝掉。

Mark仰头一口饮尽那沉在底下甜到变味的苦艾酒，喉头滚了滚酒气上脑，拉了拉王嘉尔垂在眼前的一缕头发，低沉着嗓音说：“你到底要干什么？”

那没心没肺色胆包天毫无求生欲的青年大概喝的有点多，再笑起来除了天性自带的诱惑，还掺了三分傻气，一手就摸上了Mark的脸颊，捏住那微凉的皮肤轻轻扯了扯就晃到耳后，揉捏着薄薄的耳垂，声音充满了情色的暗示。

“我想和你…共享床位。”

王嘉尔把人带回家里，连门都来不及关，急色鬼似的揽着美人的腰转了个身就把他按在门板上亲。

他上头咬扯着Mark微厚的下唇，下头搂着细腰的手也不安分，拉起T恤下摆就钻了进去，触碰到的肌肤滑不留手，细嫩还有肌肉的起伏，王嘉尔心底大赞这炮绝美。他的门牙像嵌在唇肉里黏的死紧，辗转舔咬都不放，啃出点血腥味才钻了舌头进去，舌尖滑过上颚惹的人发痒差点合了牙关一口咬断他舌头。

王嘉尔猛得撤出舌头，贴着腰腹肌肉的手掌移到后背安抚地摸了摸，又笑着啵在那还未合上被咬的红肿的唇上，重新挨上去唇舌交缠。他以为冰山美人总是孤傲矜持的，没想到美人还有回应，老老实实的松开牙关任他吮着舌尖。

王嘉尔迫不及待地把今夜甜点压在沙发上，那沙发上铺着的垫子都被扯了一角下来。他偶尔带人回家办事，来不及的时候就在沙发上做，为了方便清理直接批发了一打毯子盖在上面，脏了就扔，对人对物都挺不负责的。

他左手揽着Mark脖子吻得起劲，放任美人怪积极地扒他衣服。王嘉尔的右手勾着细长的大腿就往腰上挂，隔着单薄的休闲裤从膝盖摸到大腿屁股，色情的又揉又捏，恨不得狠狠掐一把留点青紫的印子。

长长一吻毕了他才转移到脖颈，舌尖绕着喉结打圈，听美人偶尔没忍住发出的喘息，感受唇下颤抖滚动的频率，麻酥酥的好像一道滚进他心底。

他从没后悔过哪一次撩炮，但这次犹豫了一下，因为他摸到了美人沉甸甸的鸟。刚刚隔着牛仔裤顶那两下的时候他还没意识到，这下近距离接触了，王嘉尔想，这美人大概不会乖乖挨肏了。

他才犹豫了不到三秒，就被Mark按着翻了个身，局势翻转，他才慌张的注意到自己不知什么时候被扒了个干净，连忙推开美人凑上来的脑袋，结结巴巴的说：“等…等一下！这和说好的不一样啊！”

冰川男子不愧是冰山男子，被人按着额头还不恼火，反而露出了今晚第一个笑，就当王嘉尔为美色眩晕的时候，胸前的小果猝不及防被揪住拧了一把，让他忍不住惊呼起来，Mark也俯下身凑到他脸前。

“你带我走的时候……也没问我是1还是0啊……”

哦吼，完蛋。

美人看起来禁欲，动起手来比他还有技巧。王嘉尔第一次在下头，以前没被玩过的地方这会被开发了个遍。Mark细长圆润的指尖绕着乳尖搔挠着胸肉，他从来不知道自己胸前这两点这么敏感，还未直接触碰就颤颤巍巍立起，倒戈向敌的速度让他想把自己埋死在沙发垫里。青年轻笑一声，用食指把那那两粒糖果按了回去，浅浅的凹在乳晕里，从指尖滑到指根安抚地摩挲着，再让它们陷进指缝里轻轻挤压。

直到那奶尖被搓揉到红肿充血，硬硬的发疼，乳肉上也满是浅红指印，Mark才恋恋不舍收回手指，低头将小果含进嘴里由它戳着舌苔，被口腔高温软化之后再用软舌卷起来吮吸，将灵巧的舌尖抵在上头，感受奶孔的细微纹路。

Mark愈发用力的啃咬吮吸让王嘉尔险些喘不上气，陌生的酥麻快感从胸前窜起，他想推开男人的头却使不上力，只能在喘息途中羞恼的抓住他后脑的发，又怕用力了男人那尖尖的虎牙会咬疼他，只能轻轻拉扯倒像是欲拒还迎，让身上的人愈发热烈的玩弄。

这也太刺激了。

这时空出的手绕到了后面，王嘉尔的腿被像刚才那样挂在了美人腰上，踩着美人的小腿。曲起膝盖让后头未有人造访过得地方不再被遮挡，男人的手指轻而易举绕过会阴钻进臀缝，在花朵周围的褶皱上打着圈，揉了两圈突然没有任何润滑就戳进半个指节，王嘉尔吓得绞紧了后穴，扯着嗓子喊：“痛！”

说实话其实并不痛，才半个指节而已，刚好卡在最松软的地方，是没有润滑也能轻松进入的程度。王嘉尔这么喊，只不过是发现自己非但不反感，还觉得有点爽，害怕再继续下去自己真的没办法翻身了，才打算吓吓Mark。

乳果从高温里解脱的时候像绽放的花，裹了糖浆的草莓，亮闪闪十分诱人。男人抬起头，直起身子跪坐在沙发上，王嘉尔近乎狂喜的以为终于要结束了，谁知道Mark只是伸手从王嘉尔被脱下的裤子口袋里摸出安全套，嘴角勾起坏笑，又重新压了下来。

“开苞嘛，总得痛一下才带劲。”

王嘉尔趴跪在沙发上，自己精液的味道混着汗水滴在垫子上，蔓延着钻进他的鼻腔，他被肏地狠了呜咽着动动手臂想往前爬，却被男人捞着腰胯脱了回去，那粗长的性器毫不留情的再次全部撞了进来，把王嘉尔顶的一脑袋撞在扶手上。

Mark卡着王嘉尔的腿用力向两边分，按着腰窝使他更贴近垫子。在空气中下垂的性器敏感的头部偶尔随着撞击蹭在棉麻毯子上，逼得王嘉尔无意识的喊叫，放荡甜腻又嘶哑的声音像光线一样洒遍了屋子。

意识到这炮跪着也得打完之后，王嘉尔秉承着改强奸为合奸、无法反抗不如享受、人生在世及时行乐、上下无所谓，他敢动我敢爽等歪理妥协的放软了身子，任凭假冰山实色魔的手指在自己屁股里进进出出。放下居于人下这个坎，说实话有点爽，还不用自己动，王嘉尔心安理得的躺在沙发上等待被耕耘。

直到那给祖国大地长脸的非亚洲尺寸破开肠肉捣进他身体，翻来覆去折腾他射了三次，他才清楚明白的了解到自己约的真不是个什么普通人，他，港城酒吧第一撩王，不但翻了车，还坠了机。

“能不能专心点？嗯？”

王嘉尔被撞的迷迷糊糊，听到男人粗喘之中突然蹦出一句话，脑子还没什么反应，身体倒先摇着屁股迎了上去，艳色的肉花被肉棒抚平了褶皱，贪婪地吞吃着，不见光的雪白臀瓣上满是五指印，绯红一片格外淫靡。

他捉过男人的手往前摸，希望男人揉揉被冷落好久的小茱萸，手却被男人带到了下身，抚上了射过几次颤颤巍巍的性器。

“别碰……”

刚开始他还能又骚又浪的晃着腰摸给男人看，像上门卖片的扔掉羞耻，现在却是碰也不敢碰，射的太多再来怕是要废了。他只能握着男人的手腕，轻轻揪着手背上的肉，像是无言的撒娇，乞求男人别玩他了。

“明明刚开始的时候说想被肏死的……”

“还想厨房浴室都来一发呢……”

“你是不是男人啊！”

王嘉尔气的脑袋发胀，也不管屁股里还插着人家的命根子挣扎着就要起来，反抗失败只能抱着男人的手臂用力留了个牙印。

“我那就是说说而已！真肏的不行了要上社会新闻的！你不要脸我还要呢！”

说完王嘉尔敏感的后穴就感受到了内里肉棒表面的青筋突突的跳，后怕的一激灵，又小猫叫一样嗫嚅着说：“你就不能轻点……好歹我第一次。”

Mark笑了两声又重重撞了两下，破开挤压吮吸的肠肉狠狠地蹭过前列腺，才按着王嘉尔的腰窝把性器抽出来，撸下套子随意丢在了地上，靠在沙发上朝王嘉尔勾了勾手指。

“过来，口出来，这轮就完了。”

王嘉尔悬着屁股跪在地板上，脑袋搭在Mark的腿上，发丝蹭着肌肤骚动，酥麻感直冲上脑，硬挺的性器似乎更大了一点。

酒吧里第一次见王嘉尔，Mark就知道他是个有意思的人，有时候商业街的酒吧老板们一起闲聊，东扯西扯总能提到这个人，直说他去哪，哪生意好，真想直接找个人把他裤裆缩在店里。百闻不如一见，今天撩到他头上了，Mark才真正意识到欢场老手的手段与天赋型的荷尔蒙魅力。

王嘉尔像一杯苦艾酒，没精改过的，依然致幻的那种。辣的点燃全身，烧断所有理性，用隐藏的甜味丝丝勾引，制造冲上云霄的绝美幻境。

他低下头，看着王嘉尔含进头部，上下吞吐着，鼓励的摸了摸他的后脑勺。

男人莫名其妙的胜负欲，突然得到了满足。

王嘉尔对他这哄小狗的动作在心里翻了个白眼，全然忘记自己以前也是这么对炮友的。他不是第一次给男人口，但以往都是在开头，为了把人哄舒服了躺平任肏，哪像这次，为了保命，舔的还是塞他身体里几个小时的东西。

他小心翼翼收起牙齿，Mark的东西太大，他只能先含个前端细细舔吮。舌苔被沉甸甸的鸟压着不太好动，王嘉尔只能稍稍往后退出来一点，探着舌尖从马眼舔到冠状沟，细细的一圈下来不管是残余的润滑液还是带点咸腥气的前液都被他吃了个遍。

王嘉尔揉搓囊袋的手往前伸，拇指与其余四指圈成圈套弄吞不进去的柱身，吮的累了他就吐出来，一边活动下颚骨一边啄吻冠头和柱身，还用湿漉漉的嘴凑上去讨吻，上头控住了，下头就用手指一圈一圈的绕着马眼打转。后来也干脆不含了，就边撸边舔，吮吸着感觉到柱身上的青筋突突跳动，就特意吐出来，专门探出嫩红柔软的舌尖戳刺着铃口。

Mark看着王嘉尔意乱情迷颇为魅惑的样子，没坚持多久就泄了。

王嘉尔不着急去洗澡，浑身赤裸地靠在地毯上坐着抽了支烟，目光放空盯着天花板上的吊灯，后悔今天眼神不好钓了只狼回来，想着天一亮就分道扬镳，大不了以后再也不去那家酒吧。他叹了口气，把烟蒂往烟灰缸里一丢，站起来打算去洗澡，却被一把揽住了腰。

“你干嘛？”

“新的一轮要开始了。”

后来……

王嘉尔就再也没去过其他酒吧，浪荡子从良，完美~（金星手势.Jpg）


End file.
